


I'm Here.

by torusuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Toru oikawa, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonverbal Koushi Sugawara, Panic Attacks, Suga isn't okay, oikawa makes him okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torusuga/pseuds/torusuga
Summary: Koushi Sugawara isn't okay, but that's why Oikawa is there.To make everything better
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	I'm Here.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Oisuga in my life what did you expect 

There wasn’t anything that Sugawara wanted more than to be alone right now. 

So why did his entire team have to be staring at him as he sat in the locker room, barely able to catch his own breath? 

Why was this happening now?

And why didn’t he know how to stop it?

He could barely hear the sound of Daichi dismissing the underclassmen over his own heartbeat, but he realized that they weren’t there when his eyes opened back up. Stars filled his blurry vision as he adjusted to the light, probably a result of him screwing his eyes shut tight. It was the only way that he wouldn't be reminded of all of the faces staring back at him. 

‘If I can’t see them, maybe they’ll go away.’ That was Suga’s logic.

He felt better knowing that now it was just his best friends, but if he wasn’t able to calm himself down, how would they? 

The same question flooded his ears.

“Are you okay?” 

“What should we do?”

“Do you need anything?”

He didn’t know. He wanted out.

Suddenly there was one less person in the room, now it was just Suga and Asahi.

Suga absolutely hated this. It was like he could hear everything that was going on, and he was having a hard time focusing on one sound. Volleyballs hitting the floor in the gym, probably the underclassmen finishing up practice. Voices somewhere outside of the locker room (Suga thought it was Daichi’s voice, but he wasn’t too sure.) And now, the melodic tune of Asahi’s voice that was so desperately trying to pull Suga out of his trance. 

And Finally, Suga chose a sound to focus on.

“He’s coming to pick you up now I think. Just take a few days off, you’ve been working hard.” 

The male hated being told what to do, but he nodded anyway.

Who was coming for him? God, he really hated how non-verbal things like this made him, but the thought of talking sent him further into panic.

~~~ <3 ~~~

And that was exactly what happened. Daichi and Asahi make attempts to get Suga to speak up, and Suga refuses while trying to shut them out. He wants all of this noise to go away, he wants to be home under the covers, just waiting for all of this emotion to go away. 

“It’s alright suga, you can talk to us.”

No. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted-

“Sawamura, don’t you know about his panic attacks? You can’t just /make/ him talk.”

Suga turned around in record time. Oikawa. He knew how to make things better. He knew how to make Koushi better. 

And just like a magnet, Suga was drawn to Oikawa. Ignoring his rapid heartbeat for a moment, allowing himself to be enveloped in Oikawa’s arms. His smell, he liked how Toru smelled. The brunette’s heart felt a little weaker when he felt how the smaller boy trembled with every breath, but he knew how to handle this. Without second thought, he followed the taller male. Not bothering to say his goodbyes, he didn’t want to think about that. 

Oikawa held his hand out for Suga, he used both hands to grab it, tracing shapes over his palm. 

“Seems like you overworked yourself again today, Kou-chan.” Oikawa spoke, smiling at the ticklish sensation on his skin. He reached his opposite hand into his pocket to grab his keys, synchronizing his feet with Suga’s.

“That’s alright, I can tell you’re trying hard.. But we need to remember our own boundaries too, hm?” Suga felt comfortable listening to Oikawa. He felt comfortable giving him non-verbal answers like nods or hand squeezes, he just wasn’t ready to talk yet, and for Oikawa that was okay. 

He would wait an eternity for Suga.

He kept Suga close as he unlocked the passenger door to his car, helping Suga to take a seat, but he still faced Oikawa. 

“We can go back to my place for a bit if that’s okay. I’ll make tea!” He took Suga’s back and gently tossed them into the back seat, his arm extending to grab a pack of wipes that was stored inside of the glove compartment. Oikawa was always prepared.

He crouched down right outside of the car, hand gently placed over Suga’s hand to get his attention. 

“Wipe your face off, Koushi.” Oikawa spoke lightly. He wanted Suga to have some sense of independence right now. He knew how it felt to not have any sense of control, and he was sure that this would bring Suga back, even if it wasn’t much.

“Okay.” Suga sheepishly spoke, Oikawa offered a gentle smile. The silvernette couldn’t keep eye contact, but Oikawa was okay with that too. The pace that they were moving at was comfortable, and all that mattered was making sure that Suga was safe. 

They kept moving at that same pace for a while until Suga was set to go. Oikawa didn’t judge him one bit, he couldn’t. He’d been in this exact spot before and that was the only reason that he knew what he was doing. This is just what he would want if he was in Suga’s place. 

Once Oikawa was buckled up, he turned to Suga a final time before he would drive off. “You did well. You know that you can call me whenever this sort of thing happens. I’m here.” And that subtle reminder was everything to Suga. And so the silvernette repeated Oikawa’s words. “I’m here.”

Oikawa nodded, leaning in the slightest bit. “Can I kiss you?” 

Suga nodded back. Leaning forward before their lips met in a gentle exchange, foreheads resting together for a moment afterwards. 

Suga spoke one more time. “I’m here. I’m okay.”

And for the first time that day, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and kind of rushed,, if there's any typos I'm SORRY I am so tired okay bye


End file.
